The Sun Kingdom
by SwissSushi Fangirl
Summary: When the children of the Scouts come back to help with a new enemy, destiny changes. What will happen to Crystal Tokyo? And who are these mysterious children?
1. Chapter 1

The Sun Kingdom

It was early morning, when Princess Sereneity Serenity Kou woke up. She got dressed, then began to walk down the corridor.

"Princess Sereneity." said the guards as they bowed.

Raising her right hand to stop the guard from saying any further, "Please call me Serene." the Princess said.

"Of course my lady." the guard said.

Serene started again down the corridor before the guard stopped her once again.

"Princess, Where are you going?"

"I am going to wake up Princess Rinity, Rileyity, and Selenaity. Because you and I know they are hard to wake up." Serene replied.

With a simple chuckle the guard let Serene on her way. She approached a silver and golden door. She opened the double doors and stepped inside.

"Wake up you three. Time for breakfast."

Just then Rinity, the second oldest, woke up followed by Selenaity, the third oldest, then Rileyity, the youngest. Once they were all dressed, they began to head to the dinning room to have breakfast with the Queen and the King.

"Good morning, Mother. Father." the four girls said together.

"Good morning girls. Unfortunately the boys beat you to breakfast." the Queen replied.

"Maybe you four will beat them at lunch." the King said with a smile.

The royal family enjoyed there lunch. The girls decided to go to the gardens. Then four maids came to tell the princesses their schedule.

"Princess Serene, you are to greet the Queens of Jupiter and Mars." said Megan, Serene's maid.

"Princess Rini, you are to greet the Kings of Jupiter and Mars." Melody said, Rini's maid

"Princess Selena, you are to greet the Queens and Kings of Mercury and Venus." said Lauren, Selena's maid.

"Princess Riley, you are to greet the Queens and Kings of Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto." Emily said, Riley's maid.

By then Ali and Abby walked into the gardens with their maids, Bailey and Becky.

"What is our schedule today?" Ali asked.

"You and Abby are to greet the princesses and princes of the kingdoms." Becky replied, Abby's maid.

With that in all of the princesses minds, they nodded and began to talk amongst themselves. It was before lunch when the royal families from the other kingdoms came. With each princess greeting who they were to greet they began their way to lunch. The girls were in luck. The boys were not present yet. With everyone seated the lunch began. After lunch the princes and princesses from all the kingdoms separated to go to the study rooms. While the royal children were studying, the castle began to shake. With the castle shaking so bad that the light fixtures were falling the children ran to the throne room. Once they reached the throne room, the princesses decided it was time to transform.

"Solar Sun Power Make-Up!" Serene yelled.

"Lunar Moon Power Make-Up!" Rini yelled.

"Solar Dark Sun Power Make-Up!" Selena yelled.

Lunar Dark Moon Power Make-Up!" Riley yelled.

"Solar Mars…" May began.

"Solar Ares…" Raven began

"Solar Venus…" Nina began

"Solar Aphrodite….." Yasmine started.

"Solar Jupiter…"

"Solar Zeus…." Rita and Lusa started.

"Solar Mercury…."

"Solar Hermes…." Bambi and Sami began.

"Solar Uranus…" Lyra stated.

"Solar Neptune…" Rachel stated.

"Solar Saturn…" yelled Haley.

"Solar Pluto….." yelled Katie.

"Power Make-Up." all the children yelled.

After their transformations Solar Sun, Dark Sun, Lunar Moon, Dark Moon, Solar Mars, Ares, Venus, Aphrodite, Jupiter, Zeus, Mercury, Hermes, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto stood in place of the princesses.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sun Kingdom

The Solar/Lunar scouts ran into the throne room only to find it a complete mess. Solar Sun scanned the room for the King and Queen while her scouts ran off to help fight. A few moments after the scouts ran off Sun spotted the King and Queen. "SHIZHE'E!!! SHIMA!!!!!" Solar Sun yelled. The King and Queen, hearing their daughters call, rushed towards their daughter.

"Yazhi, you must get yourself and your siblings out of here with the escort of your scouts. Do you understand?" the Queen said while the king was protecting the people he loved the most.

"Yes, Shima." Princess Serene said after her princess form came back. Serene gathered up all of the people the Queen said to flee with. But before the princes and princesses could leave they heard the saddest words from the Queen and King.

"Helaku, my love." The Queen said as she collapsed to the ground.

"Miakoda, my true love." The King replied as he fell beside his queen. Those were the last words the two lovers said to each other. The children were heartbroken, but the knew the had a job to do. A few seconds after the collapse of the two royals, the queens of the other planets where right by the children. Then the queen of Mercury approached the children and said,

"All of you need to leave this time period now." The blue-haired queen said, with a nod of all the children, she started off to an unknown room. When the group stepped into the room they were amazed. The ceiling was a glass roof that showed the entire universe. Serene suddenly caught on. They were going to send their spirits through out time but keep their bodies here._ 'And I thought that was impossible.'_ Almost as if the Mercuryian queen read her thoughts she said, "It is not impossible. Now the youngest will be first than the oldest last." With that said, Serene picked up Rileyity while Rinity got Ryan.

"The caskets that you are to be in have each of your symbol and color." The queen said.

Serene the laid Rileyity into a dark pink casket while her twin was placed in the other dark pink casket. Each of their caskets had a dark and golden half moon. Next were the Terrian children. They were in dark brown casket with a green earth symbol. Selenaity and Samuel were placed next. Their caskets were much like the dark moon caskets only one thing was different. The main color was gold instead of pink. Rinity and Serene were next with their brothers. The moon children were placed in a white casket with a golden moon while the sun children were placed in black caskets a golden sun. Once the main princes and princesses were placed for departure, the other princes and princesses were teleported to their home and placed in similar caskets but different symbols and colors. Then a slight boom and they were sent through time.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Native American Translations **

**SHIZHE'E means Father tribe the Navajo(Male)**

**Shima means Mother tribe Navajo(Female)**

**Yazhi means little one tribe Navajo(Female)**

**Helaku means full of sun tribe basic(Male)**

**Miakoda means power of the moon(Female)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: yay! I finally updated. I am on Christmas vacation so I will be updating my stories ever so slowly. Well enjoy this chapter :)**

The Sun Kingdom

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Serena ran down the dark hallway. 'How can this be?' is all she could think of. She suddenly stopped, for she had ran right into a dead end. Serena looked around to find another hallway or a door. Finally to her left she noticed an old oak wooden door. 'Weird,' Serena thought. 'That door wasn't there a few minutes ago.' Serena walked up to the door and with closed eyes she grabbed the old handle. She began to open up the door. The door was fully open when she decided to open up her eyes. In the room laid 12 sleeping boys and girls. As Serena looked around the mysterious room she noticed small droplets what seems to be red paint. Suddenly the walls began to seep with the red paint. Serena realized that the red paint wasn't paint but blood. She heard a loud beeping noise, then she screamed._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~end dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

After screaming, Serena realized that the beeping was the alarm clock next to her bed. She read the alarm clock. 8:45 a.m. "No way! It's 8:45 a.m.! I'm gonna be late for school!" Serena yelled.

Within 10 minutes Serena was dressed and ready for school. Another 3 minutes went by and she was out the door. She let out a sigh. Serena didn't feel like running but in order to make it to school on time, she had no choice. Serena picked up her pace and started to run. Two minutes went by and Serena finally arrived to the gates of her school. At the door of the school Ami, Lita, and Mina stood there waiting for her.

"Hey you guys." Serena said in between breaths.

"Hi Serena." Lita said.

"Hello Serena." Amy politely said.

"Hey girl!" Mina cheerily said.

"We are gonna be late for class if we don't go now." a nervous Amy said.

"Ok, Ok we are going and calm down Amy." Mina said ever so calmly.

"Serena, why do you look pale? Are you sick?" Lita asked while she placed her hand on Serena's forehead. Mina and Amy looked at Serena and in unison agreed that she looked pale.

"Guys I'm fine, honestly." Serena reassured the girls.

"Are you sure?" Mina asked.

"Yes, now lets get to class." Serena said as she started to walk towards the front doors of the school.

~~~~~~~~Time shift~~~~~~~

School dragged on forever that day. The Three lights came back and now Serena was on her was to the Crown to have her usual double chocolate milkshake. In two minutes the bell to the Crown was ringing indicating that someone has walked in.

"Hey Drew!" Serena said cheerfully as she waved to the said man behind the counter.

"Hey Sere. The usual I suppose?"

"Yeah." Serena replied as she sat down at the stool. Five minutes went by and the milkshake was in front of the young blonde. Not a second later the bell to the Crown rang once again. This time a long raven-haired pop star walked in. He spotted a blonde haired teen.

"Oi! Dumpling!" Seiya called out his greeting.

"Hey Seiya! How are you?" Serena said.

"I'm fine and how are you?"

"I'm good."

"So, Why do you look pale?" Seiya asked slowly.

"I'm fine trust me." Serena replied.

"Your fine? Then why do you have a slight fever?" Seiya asked while looking at Serena with a very worried look.

"I had a dream and it slightly frightened me but, I'm fine." Serena said with a sigh.

"What was the dream about?"

"I was in a hallway lost and confused. When a door suddenly appeared. I opened the door and in the room 12 children laid. The walls began to seep with blood." Serena explained to Seiya.

"Was it…her?" Seiya hesitantly asked.

"Yes it was."

"When are we gonna tell your parents and the Scouts?" Seiya said while he looked at Serena with a worry.

"Can you imagine how much trouble I would be in if I told everyone? My dad would kill me and Darien well you know." Serena said as she looked at Seiya with disbelief.

"Yeah Darien would freak and almost kill me."

The two teens just sat there laughing for a good 3 minutes. Serena finally realized that it is dark outside.

"Crap! I was supposed to be home before dark!" Serena said jumping up and threw down a dollar and six cents to pay for the milkshake.

"I'll ride you home." a calm Seiya said as he grabbed his coat. Serena and Seiya walked out of the Crown and toward Seiya's black sports car. With in a matter of minutes the two were at Serena's house. Seiya got out and walked Serena to her front door.

Serena turned to Seiya, "Thank you for driving me home."

With a wink, Seiya looked at Serena and said "Hey no problem"

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah."

With that said Seiya turned and walked back to his sports car. Serena sighed and opened up the door. Little did she know that her family had been watching her from the upstairs window. Her dad was happy for her. Her mom couldn't wait to invite the young man for dinner. Serena's little brother couldn't help but smile softly to himself at the fact that his sister was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this is short but it is a special update. Why is it special? Well today is the year anniversary of this story. So even though this chapter is short i hope you enjoy being that i stayed up til 11:30 pm which to me is really late plus i have been sick for the past two weeks haha not fun at all. Well review! :)**

The Sun Kingdom

Serena was leaning up against the door after closing it. She couldn't believe the night she had. _'It was more fun than hanging out with Darien. But Darien and I are soul mates. I'm not supposed to be feeling this way towards Seiya. I suppose it doesn't matter as long as Rini is born. I'm going to have to talk to Pluto about the future.' _While Serena was standing there thinking, her parents had came from the upstairs. Her mom approached her first.

"Serena, how was your night?" Irene said as she placed a hand on her daughters shoulder.

"It was fun, really fun."

"You know Serena," her father started, "you should bring that boy for dinner one of these nights. So I can meet him." Serena stood there in shock. Her father actually wanted to meet Seiya. Her _overprotected_ father wanted to meet someone. _'Maybe Seiya is better than Darien.' _

"Serena, I want to talk to you." Irene said as she walked into the kitchen indicating that Serena should follow.

"What it is mom?"

"Who do you love more? Seiya or Darien?"

"Mom, to be honest I am still trying to figure that out."

"Ok, did Darien go back to America?" Serena stood there trying to decide if she should tell her mom that Darien went back to America to study at Harvard.

"Yes he did, but I am ok with that."

"Alright, it is getting late. You should head up to bed."

"Good night mom."

"Good night sweetie."

Serena was in deep thought as she walked into the room. She didn't notice that Luna was sitting on her bed glaring at her mistress.

"Serena, where were you tonight?"

"I was at the Crown, talking to Seiya and then it was getting late out so Seiya drove me home." _'I hope she doesn't get to confused about her feelings for Seiya.'_

"Hey Luna I am going to get into a shower. Don't get into anything."

"Serena, I am a talking cat who is smarter than any other cat, besides Artemis." Serena let out a chuckle as she walked into the bathroom. She stepped into the shower and once again she started thinking. _'I wonder how she is doing. I hope that Princess Kakyuu is treating her well. I hope to visit Kinmoku. I should talk to Seiya about that. It is so weird having them back b ut it is nice to see them again. Yaten should ask Mina out soon before she chases him around and starts to cling to his arm. Taiki and Ami need to get together.' _

"Serena! You are going to drown in there if you don't get out." Sammy shouted as he started to bang on the bathroom door.

"Ok, ok I'm getting out. Shesh take a chill pill." Quickly turning off the water and stepping out, Serena got dressed and opened up the door.

"Happy now?" She asked her little brother, but all she got was a tongue sticking out. Serena couldn't help but chuckle. She walked into her room and plopped down on her bed, and with one more thought of Seiya, the blonde was fast asleep.


	5. Author's Note

I am sorry to announce that I am currently leaving Fanfic. It has been nice writing and being part of this group but, I am moving to textnovel. There is a blackout day on July 27th. For those of you who are interested please contact IkutoisSmexy.

Again I am sorry. I hope that you guys will follow me on textnovel. My screen name there is .

With love,

.Fangril.


End file.
